dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Bertrand
Bertrand is Penelope Spectra's loyal servant. He obeys her every command. History Bertrand first appears in "My Brother's Keeper" as the assistant of Casper High's new counselor, Penelope Spectra. He helps Spectra to lower Danny's self-esteem by attacking him and pulling pranks on him. Danny, Sam, and Tucker later figure out that he and Spectra are actually ghosts and that they plan to kill Jazz with the Spirit Sparkler, in order to produce enough misery so they can keep their youthful appearances forever. Danny and his friends foil their plan and capture Bertrand in the Fenton Thermos. Bertrand reappears in "Doctor's Disorders," under the alias "Dr. Bert Rand." He is the doctor that takes the sick teens to North Mercy Hospital. He locks Danny in the hospital using ghost-proof restraints and leaves him with Spectra. Danny's friends help him escape, and Danny captures Bertrand in the Fenton Thermos once again. Bertrand appears in "The Fright Before Christmas" among the group of ghosts who help Danny confront the Ghost Writer and then save Christmas. Bertrand makes a brief appearance in "Girls' Night Out," giving news about Skulker and Johnny 13 to Ember McLain, Kitty, and Spectra. Kitty uses Bertrand as a demonstration of her kiss that can make men disappear. Once Kitty makes him reappear, he runs away terrified. Bertrand appears in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He is among the group of ghosts attacking Danny in the Ghost Zone, in his zombie doctor form. He also contributes to saving the Earth from the Disasteroid, this time in his real ghost form. Appearance Even though he can shapeshift, he has standard human and ghost forms. His human form has the appearance of a short man with grey hair, a grey mustache, and a butler-like outfit. His ghost form is that of an amorphous green blob which is not much bigger than his human form. Personality Bertrand is very stoic and often sarcastic about the people he meets, but he can be whiny when he is the only man 'out' of the loop. He is very sadistic and every bit as cunningly evil and psychologically aggravating as Penelope Spectra, as they happily attempt to kill many people in order to accomplish their plans. Unlike Spectra, who uses falsely kind words, Bertrand is much more straightforward with his taunts. Powers and Abilities *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. Bertrand rarely uses intangibility or invisibility, preferring shapeshifting to blend in with humans rather than hide from them. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Flight': Standard ghost power. *'Ghost Ray': Bertrand can fire green rays. *'Shapeshifting': Bertrand can change his appearance at will. He has taken on many forms throughout the series, both for battle and for disguise. *'Conjuration': He can conjure objects to use as weapons. *'Emotion Absorption': He can absorb the misery of children and teenagers, just like Spectra. He was never shown using this power, but he mentioned he was able to do so. Weakness Even though Bertrand is able to outsmart others by changing his form, he has a huge disadvantage of not being prepared for any attacks. He is also considerably weak when it comes to physical strength. These problems were evident in both times he was defeated. Sightings Trivia *He is similar to Skulker as both appear as green blobs in their true forms, but are rarely seen as them. *Bertrand is also the name of a character in Young Dracula, who is a vampire over 400 years old but looks young. This is similar to the ghost, especially considering they are both supernatural creatures and (presumably) old. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Minions Category:Recurring antagonists Category:School faculty